The Sword in the Stone (SuperWhyMovies Style)
SuperWhyMovies' movie-spoof of 1963 Disney film "The Sword in the Stone". Cast *Wart/Arthur - Tombo (Kiki's Delivery Service) *Merlin - Dallben (The Black Cauldron) *Archimedes - Piglet (Pooh) *Sir Ector - Stromboli (Pinocchio) *Sir Kay - Dr. Facilier (The Princess and the Frog) *The Wolf - Wolf (Make Mine Music; Lambert the Sheepish Lion) *Sir Ector's Dogs - Copper (The Fox and the Hound) and Skippy (The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) *Sir Pellinore - Grimsby (The Little Mermaid) *Wart/Arthur (Fish) - Nemo (Finding Nemo) *Merlin (Fish) - Codfish (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) *The Frog - Frog Naveen (The Princess and the Frog) *The Pike - Barracuda (Finding Nemo) *Wart/Arthur (Squrriel) - Young Tod (The Fox and the Hound) *Merlin (Squrriel) - Uncle Max (The Lion King 1 1/2) *The Little Girl Squrriel - Rita (Go, Hugo, Go!) *The Old Granny Squrriel - Ma Meerkat (The Lion King 1 1/2) *The Woodpecker - Bird in a Tree (Alice in Wonderland (1951) *The Scullery Maid - Nanny (101 Dalmatians (Animated) *Wart/Arthur (Bird) - Buster the Baby Bird (We're Back!: A Dinosaur's Story) *The Hawk - Hawk (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) *Madame Mim - Cruella De Vil (101 Dalmatians (Animated)) *Madame Mim (Giant) - Willie the Giant (Fun and Fancy Free/Mickey's Christmas Carol) *Madame Mim (Tiny) - Thumbelina (Thumbelina (1994) *Madame Mim (Pig Face) - Hen Wen (The Black Cauldron) *Madame Mim (Beautiful) - Rosy (Balto) *Madame Mim (Cat) - Lucifer (Cinderella) *Merlin's Animal Transformations played by: **Merlin (Turtle) - Troubadour (Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers) **Merlin (Rabbit) - Skippy Rabbit (Robin Hood) **Merlin (Caterpillar) - Squeaks the Caterpillar (The Fox and the Hound) **Merlin (Walrus) - The Walrus (Alice in Wonderland (1951) **Merlin (Mouse) - Basil (The Great Mouse Detective) **Merlin (Gopher) - Mole (The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad) **Merlin (Crab) - Sebastian (The Little Mermaid) **Merlin (Goat) - Cranston Goat (Cats Don't Dance) *Madame Mim's Animal Transformations played by: **Madame Mim (Crocodile) - Tick-Tock the Crocodile (Peter Pan) **Madame Mim (Fox) - The Fox (Mary Poppins) **Madame Mim (Chicken) - Audrey (Home on the Range) **Madame Mim (Elephant) - The Elephant Matriarch (Dumbo) **Madame Mim (Tiger) - Sabor (Tarzan) **Madame Mim (Snake) - Snake Jafar (Aladdin) **Madame Mim (Rhinoceros) - Soccer Rhino (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) **Madame Mim (Dragon) - Dragon Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) *Black Bart the Knight - Razoul (Aladdin) Scenes *The Sword in the Stone (SuperWhyMovies Style) part 1 - Opening Credits/The Legend Begins *The Sword in the Stone (SuperWhyMovies Style) part 2 - Tombo Drops in For Tea/("Higitus Figitus") *The Sword in the Stone (SuperWhyMovies Style) part 3 - At Stromboli's Castle *The Sword in the Stone (SuperWhyMovies Style) part 4 - ("That's What Makes the World Go Round") *The Sword in the Stone (SuperWhyMovies Style) part 5 - ("A Medeval Assembly Line") *The Sword in the Stone (SuperWhyMovies Style) part 6 - ("A Most Befuddling Thing") *The Sword in the Stone (SuperWhyMovies Style) part 7 - Battle for the Dishes *The Sword in the Stone (SuperWhyMovies Style) part 8 - Tombo's Educations *The Sword in the Stone (SuperWhyMovies Style) part 9 - Cruella De Vil ("Mad Madam Mim") *The Sword in the Stone (SuperWhyMovies Style) part 10 - A Wizard's Duel *The Sword in the Stone (SuperWhyMovies Style) part 11 - Curdie is Made a Square *The Sword in the Stone (SuperWhyMovies Style) part 12 - The Tournament/The Sword's Appearance *The Sword in the Stone (SuperWhyMovies Style) part 13 - Hail King Arthur, Long Live the King! *The Sword in the Stone (SuperWhyMovies Style) part 14 - End Credits Category:SuperWhyMovies Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:The Sword in the Stone Movie Spoofs